


all (for nothing at all?)

by inkspillz



Category: Cemetery Boys - Aiden Thomas
Genre: M/M, from yadriels pov, it was a class project, rewrite of the car cliff scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspillz/pseuds/inkspillz
Summary: The kiss scene, but from Yadriel’s point of view.
Relationships: Julian Diaz/Yadriel Vélez Flores
Kudos: 15





	all (for nothing at all?)

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly short bc it was a small part of a project i did on the book a while ago but regardless i’m sharing bc i think some of the wording is really pretty

A stolen car. Sitting upon that car over a seaside cliff. I had been finding myself out of my comfort zone often with him. With Julian. However, this is a new level. Sure, the car technically belonged to Julian, but Julian is dead. And I’ll be releasing him from this world, never to see him again. I thumb the seams of my pants, worry after worry clouding my thoughts filling them like the dark moonlit water below filled the ocean.

Then I see Julian. 

The waves break below, crashing with my thoughts. He nearly looks human with Dia De Los Muertos so near. He sat with knees to his chest like an uncertain king. 

We spoke, small talk. No one tells you what you’re supposed to talk about with someone who’s going to leave the living world forever. We went through family pictures, soft words spoken between us, nearly enough to calm the worry in my head. 

Maybe if they’d met before he died, things could be different. Their relationship would be different. My heart twinges in my chest. Push it away. You can’t have him. But I can’t and my head wanders. Images of us on this hill together, getting away from their chaotic home lives with each other. Together.

Their words played off each other, a symphony of their own creation swirling between us, pulling us closer together on the smooth hood of the car. Then the words fell out of my mouth, “Anything you wish you’d done?” 

I tried to pull back the words, rewrite the sentence in my head. Until Julian smiles, a flirtatious grin thrown my way.

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘murders’ by miracle musical bc i thought it fit >:]


End file.
